Sunshine Tales
by blossomdreams
Summary: Naruto and Hinata fell in love with each other in different ways that only strengthen their bond through time. The bond that follows them through their life in the village and at time different universes. With appearances from their friends and family. My entries for NaruHina month.
1. Day 1: Sunshine

Hello everyone! Here's my first entry for NaruHina month! I wasn't going to miss this month again not when I'm still swimming in feels. I love them so much! If anyone didn't see the note on _Tis the Season_ it's not done yet, but I will finish it. If you don't mind more holiday's fic then get ready for more cuteness!

Alright so the first prompt is Sunshine. Let's begin!

I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does.

* * *

><p>As much as Naruto smiled when he was out in public or around his friends that smile always faded when he went home. Every time he walked through the door he tried not to imagine a loving family that would welcome him home, but he couldn't help it. It was something he thought about whenever he neared the end of a mission or time out with his friends. He tried to take on more missions since the more mission he took meant less time spent in his dark apartment, but Tsunade wouldn't let him work all the time.<p>

When he had to take a day off he trained to the point of exhaustion so he couldn't dwell on the silence that greeted him every time he entered his empty apartment. There were times when he couldn't tire himself out and the part of his mind he tried to ignore bought up all the mean things the villagers told him, all his failures, and the loneliness in his heart. There was a point when Naruto believed that. He would stare at his ceiling and wonder who would spend their lives with him when there were better people out there, not some failure of the village.

However, there was always a little voice in the back of his mind that told him it wasn't true. Well, that wasn't Kurama trying to get him to break so he could take over. A voice that reminded him that there was someone out there who actually liked him. Whenever that voice popped up, Hinata would appear in his mind too.

Naruto noticed that whenever he felt down Hinata was around to help him feel better. Despite the hate from the villagers, rumors, and his own negative thoughts, Hinata was right there to bring him out of the darkness. Sometimes he wondered what she saw in him when he messed up in front of her or said something without thinking. Those things normally earned him a stern glare or reprimand, not a smile that made his heart beat a little bit faster with an offer for help.

Whenever the darkness in his heart almost returned, Hinata's smile always helped him feel better.

Sometimes Naruto couldn't believe that he got to see that smile every morning he woke up and every night before he went to bed. The smile that greeted him when he came home from a long mission or when he was too sick to leave the bed. The same smile that warmed his heart when she accepted his proposal, that made his heart swell when she announced he was going to be a father, and always eased him after a nightmare. The same smile he saw on his children's faces and could bring one to his own face.

Hinata's smile was the ray of sunshine that broke through the darkness in his heart. Every morning when he saw her beautiful smile was another day to show her how much he loved it. It was another day to see that cute blush on her cheeks when he told her too.

* * *

><p>I tried to end it on a cute fluffy note since for some reason the ending didn't match up for me, but I think it went by pretty well. I'm going to make sure I post the days for the story and try to make it up if I miss one. Let's hope I don't. Alright, until tomorrow everyone!<p> 


	2. Day 2: Training Together

Hello here we are with Day 2: training together! I'm keeping up I'm doing good! These are getting pretty fun to write. _Tis the Season_ may take longer since a plot appeared when I started writing it and I'm still trying to figure out Tenten too, but that's for later. Let's continue NaruHina month! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it's a good idea to train together. Isn't it kind of unfair to train with the hero of Konoha?" Kiba said as he stretched his arms over his head and Akamaru barked in agreement.<p>

Naruto grinned. "I'll go easy on ya!"

Shino hummed as Hinata giggled behind her hand.

Kiba smirked. "Tch, sure."

Since the end of the war there wasn't a need to continue their training with the immediate threats gone they didn't want to get rusty anytime soon. Kiba rolled his eyes at the way Naruto stretched in front of Hinata. While it wasn't unusual for Team 8 to hang out with Naruto it seemed that he came around often after he started his relationship with Hinata. Kiba didn't mind he was glad Naruto finally noticed Hinata. He couldn't remember the last time he saw Hinata so happy besides the time they treated her to cinnamon rolls, but when they were lovey dovey like that Kiba couldn't resist teasing them.

"Hinata! Make sure you watch me okay?" Naruto exclaimed with a smile.

Hinata giggled. "I will, don't worry."

Kiba looked between them as he smirked and stepped back. "Hey! Why don't we switch? I'll train with Shino and you take Hinata. Do you think you two can keep your hands off each other long enough to train?" He snickered at the flush on Hinata's cheeks while Naruto chuckled with a light flush on his own cheeks.

"Y-Yes I think we can. Right?" Hinata asked as she looked over at Naruto.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah we can."

"Great! Don't take her too hard now!" Kiba exclaimed as Akamaru barked.

"Kiba!" Hinata squeaked as she quickly walked over to the other side of the field.

Naruto smirked. "I won't!"

"Naruto!" Hinata exclaimed as Naruto laughed. "I'm kidding!" He walked over to join Hinata when he turned around to Kiba. "You try to make sure you can get a hit on Shino."

"That will be easy!" Kiba exclaimed.

Shino narrowed his eyes as he turned to him. "Good luck on that."

Kiba scoffed. "Yeah, yeah." He waved when walked away with Shino and Akamaru.

Naruto watched them go to the other side of the training field before he turned his gaze to Hinata. He tried not to stare as she went through her stretches, but he couldn't take his eyes away. The way the sun made her soft, silky hair shine, the way she pushed her chest out when she turned her body, and the peak of her tongue when she licked her lips made him think of times they were alone in his apartment and he pulled her close to…

"Naruto?"

Naruto blinked out of his daze as he looked over at Hinata. He gave her a smile as he got in his stance. "Yeah? I'm ready when you are!" He tried not to worry about hurting her. He knew she could take it, but his protective side and competitive side weren't agreeing at the moment. Naruto was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Hinata in front of him. He blinked in surprise and rubbed the back of his neck. "Hinata?"

Hinata smiled. "I'll be fine, okay?"

"How did you…"

"Whenever you get worried you frown and look away."

Naruto chuckled. "Um, yeah, I…"

Hinata shook her head. "Don't worry about me, I'll be alright. I train with my team and N-Neji all the time, so there's no need to worry. Now the sooner we train, the quicker we can get something to eat."

"The sooner we can take a bath…" Naruto snickered at the blush across her cheeks. He loved doing that so much.

"Yes, so let's start." Hinata gave him a quick kiss as she walked back and took her stance. "Ready?"

Naruto nodded as he got into his stance. "Ready!"

Hinata smiled as she activated her Byakugan and charged at him. She aimed for a hit at his side as he blocked it and moved to punch her. Hinata stepped back as Naruto charged forward with a punch at her side. Hinata blocked it as she aimed two fingers towards a point on his arm. Naruto didn't move his arm back fast enough and her hit connected. Hinata grinned as she moved to hit his side when Naruto got a hit on her shoulder. He looked over in alarm when Hinata stepped back. He was ready to apologize when he noticed she got into her stance again and charged at him. Naruto saw the determination in her gaze, it wouldn't be bad to not go so easy on her.

Naruto smirked as he fell into a taijutsu stance and aimed a hit at her side. Hinata grinned as she blocked the hit and aimed to get a hit on his stomach. When Naruto blocked it, Hinata moved to aim a kick at his leg while Naruto aimed a punch at her side.

While they were training Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru watched in amusement.

"I told you it was a good idea to let them train together." Shino said.

Kiba grinned. "I know, but let's see how focused they are." He cupped his hands and shouted. "Hey! I guess you two are pounding it nonstop huh!" He laughed when Hinata and Naruto faltered and nearly fell on top of each other as a result.

Kiba laughed as Shino his head and Akamaru barked again.

Their training session would take a little while longer than they thought.

* * *

><p>Team Eight will always be my favorite team that will never change. Well, see you tomorrow!<p> 


	3. Day 3: College AU

Hello everyone! I haven't written an AU in so long that this sounded too cute to pass up! I might write some more in this verse because I think since I'll probably make Naruto an art major or game developer major. Maybe a botanist or a vet! For right now he's a general studies major while Hinata a psychology major with a minor in massage therapy. This will probably be a story in the future. Well enough rambling enjoy day 3 college AU!

I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does.

* * *

><p>Naruto frowned as he checked his messages on his way to the library on Konoha's campus. He made dinner plans with Hinata after she cancelled their lunch to get some extra study time in the library with her study group. Naruto didn't mind. He knew how finals in Konoha University stressed everyone out. He didn't want to think about the ten page paper he was supposed to start yesterday. Naruto wondered how his roommate Shikamaru never worried about finals and still passed. Life wasn't fair sometimes.<p>

When Naruto didn't get any messages from her after two hours he wondered if she returned back to the apartment she shared with Ino and Sakura to change. That plan turned out to be a bad one when he nearly caught Sakura and Sasuke in an intimate position. Naruto got out in time before he lost a tooth or his beloved jacket caught on fire. He shivered at the image that was something he wouldn't get out of his mind anytime soon. At least it wasn't like the time he caught Ino with Sai. He couldn't wait, until he moved in with Hinata

His next idea was to check the library. Sometimes Hinata fell asleep in there when she wanted to do some extra studying after her group left. Naruto smiled as he walked into the library. It was funny how eight months ago he met Hinata when he moved Sakura in with Sasuke. He bumped into Hinata with a bunch of boxes in his hand. After he reassured her that it wasn't her fault they started to talk about her plants on the windowsill and it continued on from there.

They started dating four months ago and Naruto loved every month. He couldn't have asked for a sweeter girlfriend. Sometimes he wondered how he ended up with someone as sweet as Hinata. He wasn't the smartest on campus. If it wasn't for Shikamaru helping him he probably wouldn't have made it pass his first year. As an orphan he wasn't a legacy. He had a feeling his godfather's perverted legacy counted. Sure, they did get by with his books and the job Naruto got at the campus coffee shop, but it wasn't like the money Hinata had. She was the daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga, CEO of the international trading company in fabrics and textiles. Hinata had her pick of anybody like that upcoming guy Toneri, but she picked him. Naruto couldn't be happier and didn't question it often.

Naruto looked around for a pair of lavender head phones when he found her in the corner of the library. He gave a small smile as he walked over and tapped her shoulder. Hinata woke up with a start as she pulled the page of her psychology book off her cheek.

"I-I'm sorry, I'll get out of here soon just let me…oh Naruto, hi!" She whispered as she took off her headphones.

"Hi, how did your study group go?" Naruto asked as he took a seat next to her.

Hinata nodded as she stifled a yawn behind her hand. "It went well. I think I need to go over chapter 8 and 10 again, but I think I'm fine for now." She closed her book when something dawned on her and she gave a sheepish smile. "Um, I fell asleep in here again didn't I?"

Naruto nodded as he resisted the urge to hug her. She was so cute when she was sleepy. "Yeah I wanted to surprise you for dinner. I had a feeling you were here."

Hinata smiled. "I'm sorry. Didn't you get my text? I texted that Sakura is having Sasuke over and I wanted to let them have the apartment for the night."

Naruto opened his mouth to tell her he didn't get it when he heard the tone from his pocket. He sighed as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I just got it. I need to get another phone." He mumbled as Hinata giggled softly. "Um, if you got them did you see the last one I sent?"

Naruto nodded with a smile. "I did. Yeah you can spend the night at my place. Shikamaru is staying over Temari's and Chouji is visiting his family, so I have the apartment for the weekend too."

"Great, maybe I get a small break from studying." Hinata whispered as she placed her hand over Naruto's with a light flush on her cheeks.

Naruto smiled as he linked their fingers together. _Man, I want her right now._ "I'm always up for a small break. Maybe we can learn some anatomy too." He chuckled at the way her flush deepened across her cheeks. He loved teasing her so much, her reactions were always so cute.

"W-We should probably get going then. I am getting hungry." Hinata said as she packed up her stuff and put it away in her bag. She stood up with Naruto who took her book bag and put it on his shoulder.

"N-Naruto? You don't have to I can carry it."

Naruto shook his head. "It's fine. I don't mind carrying your books for you." The smile she gave him made his heart swell. She was too cute sometimes. Hinata put her purse on her shoulder before she reached for his hand and linked their fingers together.

"So where do you want to go for dinner?"

"How does ramen sound?"

Hinata leaned against him with a happy hum. "That sounds good to me."

Naruto kissed her hair on their way out the library.

Hanging out with Hinata and eating ramen sounded like a good way to take a break from the hell that is finals.

He couldn't have asked for a better weekend.

* * *

><p>In any form these two are just so adorable! I really enjoy College AU it's pretty fun to write an AU every once in a while. Well until tomorrow!<p> 


	4. Day 4: Smile

Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I'm really liking these prompts they're really fun! Well, here were go! I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does.

There was something about Naruto's smile that could always bring one on Hinata's face. The way his eyes would crinkle at the corners, the chuckle that left his lips, and the happiness on his face almost made her heart skip a beat. However, there were a couple of smiles that stood out in Hinata's mind.

The first one she remembered was the time she talked to Naruto before his fight with Neji. It was the first time she saw him so down that his smile didn't reach his eyes. Hinata was nervous to talk to him, but she wanted to help. Hinata thought her pep talk wasn't that helpful after the words left her mouth, until she saw that smile on Naruto's face. To know that she bought that smile on his face made her giddy for the rest of the day.

The second one she remembered was the smile he gave her after the Pein battle. After the battle, she spent much of her time rebuilding the Hyuuga compound. Hinata wanted to see Naruto after the battle to thank him for saving the village, however she couldn't get away. The construction of the compound did take precedence over everything else, but she couldn't stop thinking about the look on his face when she stepped in front of him. Hinata hoped he was alright.

One day when she left to gather more supplies she bumped into Naruto. It surprised her to know that he looked around for her so they could get ramen together. Hinata thought she misheard him, but Naruto insisted that they go get ramen. Hinata didn't decline again and spent her lunch eating ramen with Naruto at his beloved Ichiraku's. After she got over her initial shyness she really enjoyed herself.

Unfortunately, they had to cut their day short. Hinata had work to finish and Naruto had to meet with Tsunade, but before they left Naruto told her he was happy she was alright. The smile he gave her wasn't the bright smile she knew or the excited one, it was softer, almost content. Hinata thought her heart would jump out of her chest when he squeezed her shoulder, then he flashed that smile again before he left for Hokage Tower. She fell in love with him all over again.

There were other smiles that stood out in her mind like the one after their first date. The one he gave when she made ramen for the first time. That foxy smile he gave before he kissed her breathless and kept her up all night with his wonderful hands. Then there were the smiles he gave when she told him he was going to be a father. That was a smile Hinata never saw before. The way his eyes widened, the excited look on his face, and the way he cheered when he spun her around would be something she'd never forget.

Hinata saw many of Naruto's smiles throughout the years and she couldn't wait to see more.

They're so cute! I just love them so much. Well nothing more to say, but see you tomorrow!


	5. Day 5: Ramen

Hello everyone! We're now on Day 5 of NaruHina month! I'm so happy that I'm keeping up with it. I'm sticking to one of my resolutions to not leave anything incomplete so woo! These are getting easier and easier to write. Thanks for the favorites and follows everyone! Let's begin!

I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does.

* * *

><p>Hinata hummed as she walked around the grocery store. Naruto was coming back home after a three week long mission and she wanted to surprise him with dinner. However, she had no idea what to make him. Hinata flipped through different cookbooks to try and find something she could make, but nothing stood out to her. She thought if she walked around the grocery store something would stand out to her, so far nothing stood out.<p>

Hinata sighed as she turned the corner and looked around when someone called her name.

"Hinata-chan!"

"A-Ayame-chan, hello!"

Hinata grew to know Ayame and her father from her frequent trips to Ichiraku's with Naruto. Ayame's father was a nice man who couldn't help teasing them when they were together. Hinata didn't know Naruto mentioned her at all, to find out that Ayame and Teuchi knew about her always put a smile on her face. Ayame was very sweet and always slipped her a coupon for their next meal, much to Hinata's amusement.

"Hi! Hey, looking for something for dinner? Is Naruto-kun back yet?"

Hinata nodded. "He's coming home today and I want to make dinner for him. I don't what to make though." She bit her lip as she adjusted the basket on her arm.

"I have an idea. Why don't you make him ramen?"

Hinata blinked in surprise. "M-Me, but I've never made ramen before and you're much better at it than me."

Ayame giggled. "Thank you, you're so sweet, but I'm sure Naruto-kun would love if you made some. It's not that hard. I'm sorry I can't show you where we get out ingredients, but I can show you the best ones here. I know Naruto-kun will love it! Come on." She gestured to the other side of the aisle as Hinata followed her. She felt nervous about making Naruto's beloved food. She didn't want to mess it up, but that sounded like the best surprise.

She really hoped Naruto liked it.

Naruto groaned as he stretched his arms above his head. That mission took way too long in his opinion. Kakashi told him that it would be a simple escort mission between their village and the Kisaragi village which was one of the new villages being rebuilt after the end of the war. Naruto thought it would be an easy mission and they would be back home in a week. He didn't take into account that one of the people on the way would fall and break their ankle or the other one would come down with a cold. It took them a little while longer, but they did it.

Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sai teased him on how fast he wanted to get back home. Naruto couldn't deny that he looked forward to coming home to Hinata and wanted to get home very soon. Besides, he knew they all had someone they wanted to get home to as well, so he had enough material for their next hang out.

Naruto pushed his plans for revenge to the back of his mind as he got closer to his apartment, well, their apartment. They moved in to their new place a year ago, yet sometimes that old feeling of coming home to an empty place still crept up on him. Naruto calmed down when he saw the light on in the living room. Of course, Hinata was home. He took a breath to calm down again as he opened the door.

"Hinata! I'm home!" Naruto exclaimed as he walked in and a familiar scent hit his nose. _She got ramen for me? I can't believe it! She's so great!_ He mused on his way to the kitchen when he saw her over a pot of ramen. His eyes widened in surprise as he watched Hinata turn down the heat to the pot before she turned to him with a smile. "Welcome back Naruto! How did everything g-mphf!" She muffled as Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a sweet kiss against her lips. Hinata blinked in surprise before she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Naruto didn't know if he wanted to cheer or cry. To walk through the door and have Hinata greet him gave him a happiness he couldn't describe, but to add ramen to it was something he never imagined. He broke the kiss and smiled at Hinata's flushed face. "You made ramen for me?"

Hinata nodded as she placed a hand on his cheek. "I ran into Ayame-chan at the store today and she helped me pick out the ingredients. I-I don't know if it tastes the same as Ichiraku's, but I hope you like it."

"I'll love it! It will be even better because you made it for me." Naruto said softly as he brushed their lips together.

Hinata sighed softly against his lips as her flush darkened across her cheeks. "N-Naruto…"

"Hinata…" Naruto purred as his hands moved down to her hips. "Are you finished?"

Hinata nodded. "I can put it on the warmer so it'll be ready for dinner. Why? Oh!" She squeaked as Naruto picked her up.

Naruto gave her a foxy grin as he carried her out of the kitchen and over to the bathroom. "I just got back home and I need a shower. Want to help me wash my back?"

Hinata giggled. "Of course."

Naruto grinned as he kissed her again. Hinata's fingers slid into his hair when Naruto kicked the door closed behind him.

She would have to thank Ayame tomorrow that is, if she had enough energy to walk tomorrow.

* * *

><p>I'd like to think that next to Iruka, Naruto went to Teuchi for advice and babbled a lot about Hinata and their relationship throughout the years. Well, until tomorrow!<p> 


	6. Day 6: Pregnancy

Hello! Here we are at day 6! I'm so happy that we're going onto day 6 of the NaruHina month! I can't begin to say how cute these two are and how much I love them, but I'm sure you know that. Before I start rambling on and on about my love for these two let's begin!

I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does.

* * *

><p>Hinata slowly got out of her chair and eased over to the doorway. She looked both ways before she tried to ease into the kitchen when a pair of arms led her to a nearby chair.<p>

"Hinata! You shouldn't be walking around." Naruto cooed.

Hinata shook her head with a soft sigh. "I'm fine Naruto. Sakura-chan said it's alright for me to walk around."

Naruto quickly shook his head as Hinata sat down. "I took off so you wouldn't have to lift a finger! What do you want? Something sweet? Water?"

"I would like to go to the kitchen and chose, please?"

"Alright, but if there's something you want me to get let me know."

Hinata nodded. "I will."

Since she told Naruto she was pregnant seven months ago, Naruto fluttered around her like a worried mother bird. When he had to leave on missions, Kiba and Shino came by to make sure to get anything Hinata needed. Ko would come by when Kiba and Shino had to leave or Kurenai too. Sometimes she spent the night at Kurenai's place or the compound where her father had the servants on their toes for anything she wanted. While she loved that everyone cared about her she really wanted to go and get some things herself. Yes, she couldn't run or reach up for things, but she could still move around. She didn't want anyone to run themselves ragged over her. She felt tired enough for everyone.

Hinata eased into the kitchen and looked around the cabinets. Naruto bounced around as he asked a bunch of questions.

"Are you hungry? Want a sandwich? Something to drink? Ice cream? Cinnamon rolls? You know Takashi, that new baker, told me to call him if you ever want fresh cinnamon rolls. I can get ramen too if that's something you want."

"Naruto…"

"Oh you don't want that? That's alright anything you want! Just let me know and I'll go get it."

"Naruto…"

"Back rub? A new book? Do you want to take a nap again?"

Hinata smiled as she took Naruto's hand and placed it on her stomach. Naruto stopped talking when he felt a kick against his hand. He let out a small squeak as tears pricked the corner of his eyes. He couldn't believe it. The baby kicked against his hand _their_ baby kicked against his hand. Naruto's lips trembled, tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked up at Hinata.

"They…they kicked…" He sniffed.

Hinata nodded as she cupped his cheek. "They did."

Naruto smiled and nuzzled her cheek. "They kicked."

Hinata giggled. "They did."

Naruto wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. "I can't…I mean they kicked! Our baby kicked! I'm so happy." He whispered and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his chin against her shoulder with a happy sigh. "Um, I've been a bit annoying lately haven't I?"

"Not re-"

"Hinata."

Hinata bit her lip before she nodded. During their marriage Hinata learned to not hold back her emotions so much. "I know you're excited, but I can make it around the house. You have enough to worry about future Hokage-sama, I'll be fine. If anything was wrong someone would tell you."

Naruto sighed as he nuzzled her neck. "I know and that what worries me. I don't want to leave then something happens and I'm rushing to be by your side when I could have helped you. I just want to make sure you're really comfortable."

Hinata leaned against him with a soft hum. "I worry about you being comfortable. I know it hasn't been easy with my mood swings, sore feet, and all those trips to the bakery. Takashi-kun is such a nice guy to let us call him whenever I have a craving."

"He said it was his way of thanking us for saving the village."

Hinata shook her head. "He means you."

Naruto kissed her cheek. "He means _us_."

Hinata smiled as she rubbed his hand. "Well, I just want you to know that I'm alright. I love that you're home and close by whenever I need you, but I'm fine. Sakura-chan told me there is nothing wrong with me and that the discomfort I've been going through is normal. Please don't worry too much about me okay?"

Naruto grinned. Hinata continued to worry about others even when she had the perfect opportunity to take her frustrations out on everyone. It was one of the reasons Naruto fretted so much, but he could tone it down a little. He kissed her temple and rubbed her stomach again.

"Okay, I'll try not to hover around you so much."

Hinata turned her head and placed a soft kiss against his lips. Naruto closed his eyes and returned the kiss with a small happy hum against her lips. Hinata pulled back before she brushed their lips together.

"Well, um, can we go get something to eat? I really want ramen."

Naruto grinned as he took her hand. "Let's go."

Hinata kissed his cheek on their way out the kitchen.

The next chapter in their life made them nervous with Naruto hovering around and Hinata trying hard not to unleash her hormonal frustrations on him, but it was something they looked forward to. Hinata enjoyed the many cinnamon rolls she could eat too.

* * *

><p>I think Hinata would try to make things comfortable for Naruto while trying to stay comfortable herself. I can always write when Hinata has a mood swing though I'm sure Naruto wouldn't mind it very much. They would both be very happy for their upcoming bundle of joy. Until tomorrow!<p> 


	7. Day 7: Wedding Planning

Hello everyone! Here we are on day 7! I still remember being so happy to see their wedding photos in the screenshots I've looked at. It's so beautiful, but I'm sure planning the wedding took a while like most weddings. Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews everyone! I really appreciate it!

Alright let's begin!

I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does.

* * *

><p>In their apartment Naruto and Hinata flipped through the different menus, books, and wedding cake books that littered their coffee table. Naruto grumbled as he flipped through the flower book for the eighth time. "Should we have white tulips or orange tulips?"<p>

Hinata hummed as she flipped through another book that had the Yamanaka shop symbol on it. "I think we should have lavender and orange mixed in together."

"That sounds nice." Naruto sighed as he tossed the book back on the table and sat back against the couch. "Are we done yet?"

Hinata shook her head. She placed the book back on the table before she leaned over and rested her head against his shoulder. "We still have more things to do too."

Naruto sighed again while Hinata rubbed his hand. Time passed by faster than they thought when they noticed that their wedding date was a few weeks away and they still had more things to do. They had to make final decisions on the food, the guest list, the flowers, and the list seemed to get longer and longer the closer their day approached. Then there were the suggestions that everyone had from Hiashi to Sakura. While they appreciated everyone's suggestions, they wanted the wedding to reflect their ideas.

That is, if they could agree on something.

Hinata continued to rub his hand as she looked up at him. "Naruto, I, um have a question about the guest list."

Naruto leaned into the touch with a soft hum. "Sure, what is it?"

"Do you want Uchiha-san to be there?"

Naruto felt his stomach twist at the sound of Sasuke's name. He hadn't made a decision about that yet. While he wanted Sasuke to be there he realized there would be a bit of a problem. Naruto invited Gaara and Bee, two people he knew wasn't Sasuke's biggest fans. His friends were either indifferent or didn't want to see Sasuke, well, except Sakura. Then there was Sai and Naruto didn't want to break up a fight on their wedding. He didn't know how long he stayed in his thoughts, until he felt Hinata's warm hand against his cheek.

"Naruto? I don't mind if you want to invite him."

"Are you sure?"

Hinata nodded. "It wouldn't be fair if we didn't give him an invitation. I know what the others have said, especially Kiba, but if you want him there, that's fine."

Naruto shook his head. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable or have a fight break out."

"Ko-san will make sure that nothing will happen. If you want Uchiha-san there, then we can have him."

Naruto smiled as he pressed a kiss against her temple. "Thank you." Sometimes he wondered how he got this wonderful woman to agree to be his wife. He didn't question it too much. He knew how karma liked to mess with him. Naruto pulled back with a smile and nodded. "I don't know when he'll be back from his mission, but I'll be sure to give Sakura-chan his invitation."

"Okay, I'll go and put him on the list." Hinata said as she grabbed one of the many notebooks on the table and wrote his name down on the list. She sat back with a hum as she checked over the names on the list. "I think the guest list looks good. What do you think?"

Naruto nodded as he scanned through the names. "That looks good to me. Yes! We're finally finished with the list! What's next?"

"Flowers, seating, and the menu."

Naruto groaned and placed his arm over his eyes. "Can't we take a break?"

Hinata shook her head. "I told father we would have the menu figured out by today." She giggled at the other groan Naruto made. "We can take a break after that okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright, so what do you want on the menu, besides ramen." Hinata quickly added when Naruto opened his mouth. He quickly closed it as he shrugged. "Um, I don't know, what else should we have?"

Hinata sighed as she grabbed the food menus off the table.

Figuring out the menu might take a little longer than she thought.

* * *

><p>I know about the movie and that Sasuke isn't at the wedding, but I'm sure everyone besides Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi would still be pretty sore about what happened. I'm sure Sasuke gave them a nice gift though. Well, until tomorrow!<p> 


	8. Day 8: Secret Lovers

Hello everyone! We're on to day 8 and the theme for the day is secret lovers. I had to rack my brain to figure out how I wanted to go with this, but I found something in the end that I hope works out. Well enjoy! Thanks for the alerts and favorites!

I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does.

* * *

><p>After the war with Pein, Hiashi and the elder that saw Hinata's heroic act changed their attitude about Naruto. However, the same couldn't be said for the rest of the elders who felt that Naruto continued to be a problem since he lost control. It made it difficult for Hinata to be around Naruto without the other elders sending Ko with her. Neji made the decision to walk around with Hinata when Kiba and Shino didn't escort her around. Hinata didn't know how else to convince the other elders that Naruto was wonderful, but they stopped talking about her.<p>

Well, one thing at a time, at least she had help from Neji.

"Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama and I are going to dinner. Is it alright if we leave now?" Neji asked.

Hiashi nodded. "You two may go. We'll continue working on the main house tomorrow."

Neji bowed. "Thank you Hiashi-sama."

Hinata bowed with him. "Thank you father."

Hiashi hummed. "Have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"See you tomorrow father." Hinata said as Neji nodded.

Hiashi bid them good bye again before he disappeared down the repaired hallway.

Neji and Hinata said goodbye to Hanabi and the guards before they walked out the gates. They walked down the path of the rebuilt village as they talked about different things going on between their teams or the village. Once the Hyuuga compound was out of sight Neji and Hinata stopped at a fork in the road and turned to each other.

Neji smirked. "Enjoy your ramen."

Hinata flushed as she smiled. "Enjoy your weapon training." Her smile widened at the slight blush on Neji's cheeks. It felt good to be able to tease Neji again. They waved to each other before they went their separate ways. To the elders knowledge Neji escorted Hinata to dinner before they returned to the make shift tents that served as their homes, until the reconstruction of the village finished. They didn't know that Neji left to visit Tenten while Hinata visited Naruto. Hinata and Neji agreed that it was something the elders didn't need to know.

Hinata's heart started to beat faster as she approached Ichiraku's. Since the end of the battle with Pein Naruto started to spend more time with Hinata. When he first asked her to get some ramen she thought she misheard him, until he asked her the next time, and the next. It wasn't long before it became a daily thing that she looked forward to. Hinata smiled when she saw Naruto waiting for her by Ichiraku's.

"Naruto-kun!" She called out as Naruto turned his bright smile to her.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he walked over to her. He looked around before he took Hinata's hand and they walked down the alley by Ichiraku's.

There was another thing that changed since the battle with Pein. Naruto acknowledged her confession and revealed that he felt the same way. Hinata nearly fainted when he told her. She thought he didn't listen or didn't feel the same, to know that he did made her heart soar. However, they couldn't tell others about their relationship yet. Between the elders and the lingering problems Naruto had to finish he didn't want to put her in any unnecessary danger. Hinata found his worry about her very sweet. While she wanted to tell others she knew it was for the best to keep it a secret. She had a feeling that Kiba knew. He always gave her a knowing smirk and tapped his nose when she returned to the tents. The teasing would only get worse once the rest of their friends found out.

Besides, there was something fun about sneaking away to spend time together.

When they were in a field that was far away from the village Naruto turned to Hinata and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I missed you."

Hinata giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you too. I hope you didn't work too hard today."

Naruto shook his head as he pulled her closer. "I worked kind of hard today, so hard that I would like a treat." He smiled and brushed their lips together.

Hinata sighed softly as her fingers slid into his hair. "I think we both deserve a treat." She closed the small gap between them with a kiss. Naruto moaned softly in the kiss as he licked her bottom lip to deepen the kiss.

There would be time to reveal their relationship once everything settled in the village.

They didn't see the need to rush it.

* * *

><p>I mostly got this idea from the game where you can look around for Hinata and it looks like she was waiting for you the whole time. The Ultimate Storm Ninja game is so wonderful, I love it! Well until tomorrow!<p> 


	9. Day 9: Lord of the Rings AU

Hello everyone! I'm going to have to play catch up since I had to get things ready for campus and stuff. This one took a little while since I had to look up some things about the Lord of the Rings and not freeze, but here it is! The other days will be coming soon since I'm not too far behind.

Alright let's begin!

I don't own Naruto or Lord of the Rings. Their respective creators do.

* * *

><p>Naruto mumbled under his breath as he walked out of his room. He was still angry that Sasuke won another argument about where they should go next, once their wounds healed. He knew he didn't know the forest as well as the elf, but at least he had some suggestions. He didn't think Sakura should have used a paralyzing spell on him though. Naruto grumbled under his breath as rubbed his arm and turned around the corner.<p>

They were in the home of the elves after a group of predators that lived in the forest attacked their group. Naruto thought they could take them on, but Kakashi told them to run. Naruto tried to get out when he tripped on root and fell. He was ready to take on the enemies in the forest when Hanabi, an elf Naruto saved, came out and helped them.

Naruto blushed a bit as he thought about the kindness Hinata gave him. She looked and acted like the kind woman in his dreams. The one where they would sit in a clearing of flowers and talked for hours. He couldn't believe that the elf he dreamed about was real. Naruto looked down at the bandage around his arm, wondering how he could make it up to her, when he nearly bumped into Hinata.

"Oh! Um, sorry about that." Naruto said as he quickly steadied her. He didn't want to face the wrath of Hiashi, the Elf king, if anything happened to her.

Hinata smiled. "It's alright. I-I'm so glad you decided to stay the night."

Naruto grinned. "Thanks for letting us stay."

Hinata shook her head. "It is not a problem. How are your wounds?"

Naruto looked at the bandage around his hand before he looked up at Hinata. "I'm fine, thanks for the help."

Hinata smiled. "You're welcome."

The Hyuuga Clan was an elf clan that specialized in healing abilities. Unlike the healing abilities that Sakura learned from Tsunade Senju, the Hyuuga's eyes allowed them to see the inner workings of the human body and heal the injury from the inside with magic. The clan was in danger of merchants and similar parties that wanted to take them away for their abilities. It was one of the reasons they were hidden in the forest for centuries, until Hinata came out to help Naruto and his team. The move may have angered her father, but once he made sure that they weren't going to take any of his people away, he allowed them to stay.

Naruto never ventured out so far in the forest before. Then again he couldn't remember going out too far from the village without his godfather Jiraiya on his heels. He knew as a human he didn't have much of chance of surviving in the forest alone, though he would fight like hell to make it through, he was glad he didn't venture out too far. After he met that predator in the forest he was glad Jiraiya made that rule. It was one of the few rules he didn't mind.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, you sure it's not a problem?"

Hinata nodded. "It was not a problem. I could not leave you with your injuries after you came to the aid of my younger sister. I worried that she would be hurt or worst by those merchants, but you saved her. Thank you."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile on his face. "It's no problem." He wasn't used to someone thanking him in such a sincere way. Maybe it was an elf thing, well, an elf that wasn't part of the Uchiha clan, that is.

Hinata gave him another smile before she looked around. When she made sure her cousin or guardian wasn't nearby she turned back to him. "Naruto, would you mind talking somewhere else?"

"No, where do you want to go?"

"Follow me." Hinata said as she walked down a path familiar to her, but new to Naruto. He looked around at the high homes that the elves stayed in. He wondered how they managed to stay hidden for such a long time before he turned to look at Hinata. She wore a sweeping blue dress that sparkled in the moonlight with each step she took in her equally blue flats. Two braids kept her long indigo hair in place as two strands framed her face.

When she stepped in the moonlight, Naruto could see the necklace and earrings that graced her neck and ears. She was beautiful. Naruto tried not to stare at her along the way, but it was hard. He almost bumped into her again when they stopped walking and stood in front a clearing.

Hinata giggled. "Are you alright?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. Where are we?"

"M-My garden, I wanted to show you." Hinata flushed lightly as she opened the gate in front of them. She pushed the door open and gestured inside. "Please, come in."

Naruto's eyes widened in awe as he walked along the path inside the garden. There were so many plants he didn't know where to start. There were plants he recognized, plants he only saw in books, and plants that he didn't know existed. He didn't know what plant he wanted to look at first.

"This is great! There are so many plants here!" Naruto said happily.

Hinata smiled as she walked next to him. "I am pleased you like it. I feared it would be something you would not enjoy."

"Are you kidding? I love plants! I have a garden at home, but it's not as big as this one. How do you take care of them all?"

"I do not travel outside very often, it gives me the time to take care of them all. Some plants do not need much of my attention while others do, it varies between each plant."

"I think they all look amazing. That's pretty cool that you know how to take care of all them. I wouldn't know where to begin." Naruto laughed.

Hinata shook her head. "I have no doubt that you would be able to care for each plant."

Naruto felt his face heat up as he looked at a nearby plant. "Um, thanks." He wasn't used to receiving such sincere compliments either. "Hey, um, am I supposed to be here? This looks like a pretty important place."

Hinata nodded as the flush darkened across her cheeks. "Yes, it is an important place it is why I bought you here. I wanted you to join me."

Naruto stopped looking at the plants as his heart felt like it would beat out of his chest. "You do?"

Hinata nodded as she reach over and placed her hand on top of Naruto's. "I do."

Naruto swallowed as he linked their fingers together. He may be taking a chance, holding hands with the elf king's daughter, but it was worth it to feel the warmth of her hand. _Maybe all those dreams weren't dreams after all._

* * *

><p>I liked the idea of Naruto and Hinata meeting and hanging out in dreams before they meet in person. This took me a little longer to write, but I'm glad I did it. Alright until next time!<p> 


	10. Day 10: Dating

Hello everyone, I know I'm late in NaruHina month, but school happened then my anxiety kicked in and a whole bunch of stuff that isn't about NaruHina. So let's continue on with Day 10 even though I'm late here it is! Day 10: Dating. Thanks for the reviews everyone!

I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does.

* * *

><p>Naruto thought he would be prepared for anything. He saved the world, faced tough enemies, almost died, and fought on the moon, but nothing prepared him for dating. He couldn't remember a time when he was so nervous. He bugged Sai for a bunch of books on dating and visited Iruka many times for advice. Sai happily provided him book after book while Iruka teased him every time Naruto came over. He didn't mind because he needed all the information he could get about dating.<p>

Sometimes he couldn't believe that Hinata still liked him. Then other times he felt bad that he kept Hinata in the back of his mind as a pleasant reminder whenever he started to doubt himself, but never imagined that someone would take her away from him. Naruto may have glared at a few guys when he returned to Konoha with her. He didn't no one to take her away again. Then again he didn't want to do something that would drive her away. He felt that it wouldn't happen, but he couldn't stop worrying about it.

However, he wasn't the only one in a sea of worry.

Hinata visited Ino for tips on how to wear makeup and walk in different shoes. She visited Kurenai for tips as well and for opinions on different outfits. Ino was more than happy to help her while Kurenai found the whole thing cute. Hinata had convinced herself that she would only be Naruto's friend, for so long that when Naruto hung out with her after a mission or training she drew a blank many times.

Her self-esteem may have improved since she was kid, but it didn't stop that familiar voice in the back of mind that reminded her that she could be boring. Hinata didn't want that, so before each date she read up on everything new that happened in the village. She came up with different topics of conversation and looked up things for them to do. She would make sure that they did something on every date.

Their first date started out a little awkward. Naruto didn't talk a lot while Hinata couldn't stop. However, throughout the day they started to calm down. Naruto finally talking while Hinata stopped jumping from different conversation points. Everything started to go well that Naruto wanted to try the chapter he read from Sai's books. That planned went out the window when he saw the prices.

Everything was so expensive! Naruto wouldn't have enough, until next week. He didn't know what to tell Hinata. He waited for the sigh of annoyance when he hesitated, not to feel her small hand in his bigger one as she suggested Ichiraku's.

Naruto couldn't believe it. He thought he ended their relationship before it started when it wasn't the case. Then she wanted to eat at his favorite place. He didn't know it was possible to fall deeper in love with someone. He smiled as he held her hand on the way to Ichiraku's. They eased into a comfortable conversation on their way to the familiar ramen shop. Ayame and Teuchi may have teased them, but Naruto couldn't think of a better way to end the date.

After their first date, Naruto made a promise to make their next dates much better. Hinata reassured him that he didn't need to that, but that pushed him to make them even better. He wanted to treat Hinata to the best things in life and see that bright smile on her face.

On their next date, Naruto did just that.

He always kept his word, after all.

* * *

><p>I just love writing fluff with these two! I do I hope I can crank some more out before I have to go back to campus on Tuesday. Well see you later!<p> 


End file.
